


Rape Done Right: Dakaichi

by orphan_account



Series: Video Script [4]
Category: DAKAICHI (Anime)
Genre: I swear, It's just a script, Nothing explicit, Other, Tis a script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: NOTHING EXPLICIT: This is a script explaining Dakaichi, the anime that successfully makes you stay even though it feels pretty rapey.
Relationships: Author/Insomnia
Series: Video Script [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526342
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Rape Done Right: Dakaichi

Like I've said several times now, this is not an explicit work. This is just your average script work that simply has rapey vibes.

Dakaichi may be an anime that makes you very uncomfortable at times, but the way it executes this is interesting and you, for some reason, stay and keep watching. Firstly, this wouldn't be an "okay" story if one of the main characters was a female and not a male, and secondly, there isn't _actual _rape. It's only referenced and explored it a new light. Dakaichi's true virtues lie in the way the author represents celebrity relationships, gay celebrities, and how celebrities must interact with each other despite what's happening or has happened.__

__Now let's dive in on how Dakaichi does the whole "relationship" thing. This story covers the growing romantic discovery between Japan's ex-number one hottest actor and the current number one hottest actor. Takato Saijyo was the best for several years, until Junta Azumaya comes along and takes the spot. In the beginning, their interactions are best described as rocky. Saijyo and Azumaya are co-starring in a new hospital drama, where Saijyo is scared that Azumaya's natural acting skills will also surpass his own experience, like the spot of hottest actor. As it turns out, Azumaya was already in love with Saijyo from a previous romantic drama they worked on, so the brand-new celebrity only accepted his role because of his urge to get closer to the very socially awkward Saijyo._ _

__Over time, Saijyo gets used to Azumaya and his very rapey-vibe ways, and they have sex almost everyday. That did throw me off a bit, of course, but you need to watch to understand how this happened. Anyway, Saijyo comes to depend on Azumaya and falls in love as well. As much as they both want to outwardly express their love, their careers would end if they did, so they must keep it the utmost secret. Their work in the hospital drama comes to close with the movie's completion and Saijyo gets scared for a different reason, as he doesn't want to just leave Azumaya behind. This mutual love develops into a deep romantic relationship that's seriously better than SAO Abridged, and the two have a few ups a downs as expected of a story as such._ _

__However, these ups and downs are way more tragic than a simple love story, you see, these are celebrities. One of which is still a hot topic for looks and body type. You may already know where this is going, my friend, and it isn't pretty. Chihiro Ayagi provides plenty of struggle himself. Ayagi is another young actor, but one that doesn't really try. That is, until he met Saijyo. As a co-star in a play, Ayagi starts lusting after Saijyo, even going as far as sexually assaulting the man in his own dressing room. Saijyo, from a common theme in the story with him, can't hold his liqueur and gets very drunk. Ayagi takes this as his chance and escorts the very out-of-it Saijyo to a hotel. At the same time, Azumaya is overseas on a different movie set, and with a sixth sense, calls Saijyo. Ayagi of course picks up and Azumaya gets very suspicious of what his significant other is doing._ _

__Ayagi gets too close to raping Saijyo, but fortunately, doesn't. His reasoning being that even he wouldn't stoop so low to rape someone when they are saying someone else's name. Yeah, I don't know either. However strange and uncomfortable this gets, you yourself feel very angry at this character and pray to the anime gods that Azumaya will come to save the day. And he does._ _

__This whole thing has a happy ending, but in the meanwhile, Saijyo beats himself up over it, thinking he had sex with this dude even though he loved Azumaya very dearly. Azumaya, a clever little "insatiable angel," gets creative and finds a way to keep Ayagi at bay and save Saijyo from despair. The new number one huggable man claims that he could tell if Saijyo had sex with Ayagi and confirms that nothing happened in the end. Although Ayagi never stops trying to get with Saijyo, Azumaya is always there to protect his significant other._ _

__The next biggest thing happens when one hell of a reporter manages to uncover the relationship and the duo scramble to find a way to keep things a secret. Some events happened and they break up, much to the dismay of any viewers. Azumaya, however, didn't end the relationship to save his career, oh no, it was to protect Saijyo's. But they have bad communication and Saijyo thinks it's because Azumaya stopped loving him, whereas he goes into a deep pit of depression. Azumaya, in an attempt to cover up his previous "scandal," starts a new one with an actress known for her constantly switching out men. All he did was go to cafes with her in public and wear her special lover's ring, and boom, the incident with Saijyo was forgotten in the media. Once the craze of Azumaya being with the actress fades, he returns to his Saijyo and tries his damned hardest to make everything up._ _

__Annnnd that's where the story ends, on a very happy note of them proclaiming everlasting love to each other. However, the feelings during the very emotional ride stick with you, and a basic understanding of celebrity love starts to occupy your thoughts. The way each character and relationship developed was very intriguing. I recommend watching it just to experience something new, even if it makes you slightly uncomfortable at times. Dakaichi is a very good example of "so bad it's good," and each new spin of how you see relationships brings you a new sense of what love is._ _


End file.
